Airplane seats are already known, in which an existing component is used for the purpose of an information display, in particular for advertising purposes. Said component has a receiving region in which an information carrier, for example in the form of an advertising medium, can be placed. In order to secure the advertising medium in the receiving region, a transparent panel covering the advertising medium is fastened to the component.
The invention is based in particular on the object of providing a passenger seat device of the type in question which provides improved properties with regard to simple replacement of an information carrier and a saving on weight.